You are my Song
by ministop1992
Summary: You always shine. I don't. I was sure that we are not meant to be together, until that night.


_Author's Notes: Hi guys! This is an unintended oneshot. I simply wrote it because it's love month and it's actually National Arts Month here in our country. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **You are my Song**

 _by ministop1992_

* * *

Many times, the world surprises you. Be it a good one or not. Many of us tried our best to prepare by thinking of the best and worse case scenarios hoping that it would lessen the effect. However, no matter how much effort we put in, there are some things that you can never see coming.

And for me, that was you, Eriol Hiiragizawa.

The first time I saw you, you already made a mark. You were the elegant English boy with kind sapphire eyes. You were the one who unconsciously caused buzzing among girls that day and the one whom girls wanted to meet as days went by. I couldn't blame them though, for your smile glowed. That was probably one of the reasons Li Syaoran easily got annoyed when you kissed Sakura's hand. Somehow, you could easily sweep someone of her feet. And honestly, I wasn't an exemption.

It's because, contrary to you, I was always behind the scene. I was the one who lives and enjoys the backstage. Sure, I sing solos from time to time, but each one terrifies me. I couldn't do it until my voice teacher would push me into it. You always shine, be it a matter of music or not. And I am not. That was why the first time I saw you, there were no sparks all over. That was why I was sure that you were not the one for me.

Yes, people told me that we have many things in common. We both like to observe, tease people and most importantly, played a big part of Sakura and Syaoran's life. Other than that, a simple girl like me has nothing to give.

However, tables started to turn when Sakura suddenly pulled me in the music room. You were practicing the piano for an event when Sakura asked if I could sing with you. Hesitation ruled inside me because I never sung in front of my friends before. I mean, singing on stage couldn't be counted because at least I have spotlight to blind me on stage. My heart jumped when you smiled at me and started playing the piano.

That moment, I realized that somehow there was deeper connection between us. You could easily understand me in the manner that few people would know. From that day, your smile and simple words of encouragement completed my day. For me, that was enough for me.

Everything was easy for me, until that afternoon. I was sitting at the fountain, eating my lunch when you suddenly walked towards me.

"Hey." You greeted, smiling.

I smiled back. "Hi, Eriol. What are you doing here?"

"Are you free tonight?"

I raised my brow, curious on what were you up to. "Yes. Why?"

Sitting down next to me, you swiftly handed me a small envelop. "These are tickets for the opening of the Flower festival later. I would be gland if you come to watch me play."

Heart racing, I tried my best to control myself. "Okay." I said. "I'll have to look for a companion first. I mean, it's so sudden."

"Great. I'll see you then."

Immediately after practice, I pulled Meiling with me to the park. Sakura and Syaoran were on a dinner with Li Yelan so it was only the two of us. We sat on our designated seats and admired the mini theater. I have been there a few times before, but never as a part of the audience. The program was composed of different forms of art – singing, poems, drawings, dancing. It took a while until finally, the curtains opened and revealed ten pianos on stage.

I smiled, for it was the first time I saw that kind of set up. Usually, I only saw two pianos for a duet. My fascination stopped when applause filled the air and ten people came out of the back stage. I saw you sat at the middle then with the conductor's cue, all pianos played together. I listened, admiring the harmony that filled the area. It was like chorale singing after all – one part would play the melody and others would give its color. The piece was composed of different songs.

Closing my eyes, I appreciated every tune. Then slowly, the music went soft. I opened my eyes, thinking that it was the end, but to my surprise, the spotlight was on you.

The conductor stopped his hand gestures. His eyes were on you, waiting.

I looked at you once again.

Then suddenly, you looked up and smiled.

 _A cadenza._

The sound of a single piano resonated. My amethyst eyes locked on you, as my ears listened intently to your own rendition of a song. Then my heart raced, realizing that the tune was too familiar to me. Yoru No Uta. I remembered that song pretty well since it was one of the songs I used to sing. I didn't know how or why, but the sound was inviting me.

I couldn't remember how long I held my breath that time. Sure, after your solo, other pianist joined you once again. However, those seconds that you were playing alone lingered in my mind. I kept silent, until I realized that the performance was done because Meiling was cheering beside me.

 _What exactly happened? Could it be?_

It took few more minutes before the whole program ended. As expected, many approached to congratulate you. Meiling and I decided to wait near the stairs because we didn't want to disturb you. As I said, you always shine.

To my surprise, you said your goodbyes quickly to the others and walked towards us. You held contentment on your face.

"So?"

"I couldn't believe that you played all those notes with your poor eyesight." Meiling said, smiling. "You were awesome."

You chuckled at the comment. "That's why I use glasses, Meiling." Then you turned to me. "What do you think?"

I remained silent for a little bit more for I didn't know exactly what to say. The picture of your slight pause before the cadenza was still repeating inside my head. "You… You're great."

"Anyway, what's with the act before the solo?" Meiling asked to my relief. I wanted to ask him, but didn't know how.

"I was looking at someone."

Meiling beamed. "Oh. So who's the lucky girl?"

I saw you took a deep breath then smiled.

"I think… she knows already." You said, still looking at Meiling. "The song I played was dear to her. I was really hoping she'd step up earlier though."

Feeling my chest tighten, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Again, I tried my best to control myself. I didn't want to assume, but your words were too honest. Looking down, I didn't trust myself to speak.

"Anyway, I need to go. I have to go talk to our conductor. I really hoped both of you enjoyed the night." You said. Then I saw your foot moved closer to me. I didn't have time to react. All of a sudden, your pale warm hand touched mine.

I finally looked up, seeing a warm smile on your face. Then you bent a little and without any warnings, dropped a kiss on my hand. You looked up once again. "Next time, sing for me okay?"

* * *

 _Author's Notes: Done! Sorry for the grammatical errors or other things you noticed. I really wanted to upload this as fast as I could so didn't have time to edit other stuff. Tell me your thoughts!_


End file.
